Hey Potter! Truth Or Dare?
by Miss Lupin
Summary: What happens when the 6th year students play truth or dare, well you're just have to read to find out!
1. Who was it!

A/N: I rated this PG-13 because a stupid user said that my stories were really vulgur (Which I agree with) And that my stories have no plot and are shitty well I just want to say to her (SoccerAngel) I DON'T REALLY CARE I JUST LIKE WRITING AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT SUE ME!!!!! I DARE YOU!

"So Potter truth or dare?" Draco sneered. The 6th year Gryffindors, with the exception of Ginny and Draco, were all sittting around in a circle well at least a circle of 5 people. 

(A/N: Not that much of a party is it. Pretty sad if you ask me!) 

"Well no one did ask you did they!" Ron shouted at thin air.

(A/N: Well soooorrrryyy!)

"You should be!" He shouted again.

"Who is Weasly talking to." Draco asked. Everyone else just shugged "Any way Potter Truth or Dare?"

"Ok…um……Truth." Harry smiled.

"Uh Boring!" Draco said falling back on his hands "Ok have you ever….." Draco took a moment to think "Ah have you snogged anyone in this room and if so, who?"

Potter's….I mean Harry's face went pale, and he muttered under his breath. "I'm sorry Harry we didn't hear you?" Ron said " What did you say?"

Harry took in a deep breath "Yes…..and it was Hermione."

Hermione blushed while Ginny Draco and Ron giggle insanely.

"Oh yeah laugh it up!" Harry moaned "My turn." He reached out and spun the butter beer bottle in front of them, and it landed on……

(A/N: Drum roll please(author begins to drum the table)

………..Hermione.

"Truth or Dare?" Harry asked.

"Dare!" Hermione said in a wicked voice. Everyone stared at her "What I want to live on the wild side for once!"

"Fine…um ok I dare you…to….strip down to your underwear and stay like that for the rest of the game!" Harry said, knowing that Hermione would say no.

"Ok yes I except!" Hermione said beginning to unbutton her shirt.

"Hey I was only joking I didn't…." Harry began.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" Draco hissed not taking his eyes off Hermione, who was soon beginning to take off her trousers.

"Malfoy you bloody pervert!" Ginny hissed. 

Soon enough Hermione was in her underwear and was spinning the bottle.

It then landed on….Ginny.

"Ok Ginny Truth or Dare?" The almost naked Hermione asked.

"Um…Truth!" Ginny squeled.

"BORING!" Draco announced only to be hit by Harry.

"Ginny how far have you every got with a boy and who with?" Hermione questioned.

Ginny blushed furiously "Um I gave a boy a hand job."

Ron's face went pale, and he looked lost for words "Ginny…My little sister…."He trailed off.

"Who cares about that who was it!" Draco asked.

"It was……it was…."

(A/N: Well I hope you liked that chapter next one coming soon!)

BYE!


	2. Pucker up!

THANX FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS! HERE'S THE SECOND PART OF

HEY POTTER! TRUTH OR DARE? 

A/N: By the way their meant be in the defence against the dark farts…I mean the defence against the darks ARTS classroom and they have moved the desks to the sides! (By the way my spell check is not working!)

Everyone was holding their breath and no one moved as they waited for Ginny to tell all…

"It was…It was…" Ginny muttered something under her breath.

"Sorry Weasly we did'nt quite catch that?" Draco slurred.

"I was Harry." Ginny muttered. Yet again no one moved except for Ron who was at that moment on top of Harry and betting the crap out of him.

"You bitch!!!" Ron screamed smashing Harry in the jaw.

"Ron stop!" Hermione screamed. But Draco held her back.

"Yeah get him Weasly knock the shit out of him!" Draco chanted.

Just then Ginny broke Ron and Harry appart. "Ron! I was the one who did it, you should be hitting me!" 

"Harry should of said no!" Ron shouted, throwing Harry a warning glance.

"Can we please get back to the game!" Hermione said, breaking free of Draco's grip.

"FINE!" Ron moaned sitting back down on the stone floor.

"Ok my turn." Ginny said sheepishly, spinning the butter beer bottle and it landed on….

(A/N: Drum roll pleas… ok I'll stop that!)

It pointed at Ron.

"Oh this is going to be good!" Ginny laughed. "Ok big Bro truth or Dare?"

"Um…"Ron Pondered for a minute.

(A/N: what the hell is a pond doing in my fic!)

"Oh Hurry up Ron!" Harry sighed.

"Ok I choose Dare." Ron said.

" Let me think up a good dare." Ginny pondered. 

(A/N: Seriously what is up with all the ponds!)

Ginny looked around her gaze wen from the ancious looking ron, to the bored Malfoy, to the half-naked Hermione. Then her eyes fell onto Harry.

(A/N: She should go to eye doctor!)

"Ok Ron I want you to kiss Harry…. on the lips!" Ginny squeled with delight.

"WHAT!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.

(A/N: Oh harsh Ginny!)

"Thanx!" Ginny said to the thin air.

"Seriuosly is that a illness that runs in the Weasly family?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

"I just learned to ignore it." She answered back.

"Well go on get on with it!" Ginny demanded.

"Might as well get it over and done with." Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

Ron crwled over on his hands and knees and leaned over and…

(A/N: Yuck that was gross! What kind of sick person would write…wait it was me!)

Ron and Harry wiped their mouths with the backs of their hands. Draco burst into laughter, while Hermione looked as though she was going to be sick.

Suddenly the door burst open, and everyone…

(A/N: including the author..)

..turned to see who entering the fanfiction…I mean the room and there stood………

Thanx please review! The next part coming soon!


	3. Hey what are you doing here?

A/N: Sorry to leave you at another cliffe, but here is the last chapter in Hey Potter! Truth or Dare?  
  
Chapter 3  
  
So any way Harry and Ron had just well...you read the last chapter! And someone had entered MY FANFIC! MINE! Without even asking!  
"What are you guys doing in here?" Asked a familiar voice.  
"Fred George! What are you two doing he!" Ron asked.  
(A/N: Yeah my question exactly!)  
"We always come here!" Fred answered.  
"Why?" Ginny asked.  
"That's strictly confidential stuff!......Oh cool are you playing spin the bottle?" George questioned, throwing a glance at the butter beer bottle on the floor.  
(A/N: He should be more careful throwing things like that!)  
"Hey don't forget me!" Said a voice, as Cho Chang face appeared around the corner. "How cool spin the bottle!"  
"We're not playing spin the bottle! It's truth or dare!" Harry shouted.  
  
"Hey Potter keep your voice down! Filch might hear us!" Draco hissed.  
" Oh don't worry we did something that should keep him busy for quite along time!"  
(A/N: This is the part when the author flashes back so the readers can see what George and Fred did...wait a sec.........ok there we go)  
  
***********Earlier on************  
George and Fred just made their get away waiting to hear an uproar, when Filch would find their "Master piece!"  
When Filch entered the trophy room he found every wall had been changed neo colours and sprayed across the wall was.....  
"SNAPE STILL LIVES WITH HIS MUM! FOR MORE INFORMATION CALL THIS NUMBER: 01344 647364!"  
  
**************Back to normal time!*******************"Well that "Well that was interesting." Ginny said in a sarcastic voice.  
"Anyway.........can we join!" Cho Said in a very high pitched voice.  
"Sure the more the merrier!" Harry said, practically drooling .  
"Yuck Potter! You'll drooling all over me!" Draco complained.  
"Don't mind Malfoy he's just sand up his ass." Ron said in a casual voice.  
"I DON'T HAVE SAND UP MY ASS!" Draco hissed again.  
(A/N: Don't worry Ron just the author work her magic, please ask Malfoy to stand up!)  
"Hey Malfoy, stand up for a sec!" Ron asked.  
And sure enough, thanks to the author, a whole pile of sand fell out of  
Draco's butt.  
  
A/N: Ok so this is not the last chapter, I lied. (Evil voldemort laugh) So George, Fred and Cho have joined in my little execution, i mean...um...game!  
Oh the possibilities!  
  



	4. Oh Mr Stripper Man!

A/N: So anyway blah blah blah this is the next chapter yadda yadda yadda I own nothing so enjoy!  
  
"So whose go is it?" George asked sitting down next to Ginny.  
"By the way Hermione love the bra!!" Fred said.  
  
(A/N: Hey I'm a poet and I just don't know it...or do I?)  
  
"Ron it's your turn to spin." Harry said. Ron reached forward and spun the bottle, it went around and around and around and around and around…….  
  
(A/N: Man I'm getting dizzy, sorry I was spinning on my chair.)  
  
And it landed on Draco. "Ok Malfoy truth or…….." Ron began  
"DARE!!" Draco hissed, sweeping away some left over sand.  
"OK Malfoy I dare you to…." Ron began, but yet again interrupted.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Cho Shouted  
(A/N: Oh Cho go ruin Ron's moment of triumphant over grease ball)   
  
"Sorry." Cho said "But the girls and I have decided to set a dare for ALL you boys!!"  
  
(A/N: Ahem! Why don't I know about this?!)  
  
"Yup! It was mainly Hermione's idea though!" Ginny announced, watching Hermione pink on the cheeks.  
(A/N: HELLO! Author trying to make contact here! I'm the author I get to make the decisions….)   
  
"Ok what's the dare?" asked George, rubbing his hands together.  
"We, the girls, dare all you boys to do the Full Monty for us!!" Ginny squealed  
  
(Excuse me as I was…..Oh! nice one!)  
  
"Ok." Draco said.  
"Yeah alright." Agreed Ron, going red at the ears.  
"Sure!" Fred nodded.  
"COOL!" George howled.  
"NO WAY!!" Harry yelled.  
  
(A/N: Oh man Harry, way to crash a party!)  
  
"Oh come on Harry!!" All the girls pleaded.  
"It's for a good cause…" Fred commented, pointing towards the 3 eager looking girls.  
"Oh alright!" Harry agreed.  
"GOOD!" Hermione said  
"A little help Miss Lupin?" Ginny asked the author.  
  
(A/N: Sure why not!)  
  
Suddenly all 5 boys clothes turned into black suits, with blues brothers hats, and the song 'I'm too sexy' came on out of no where. The boys lined up in a row to start the show!  
  
(A/N: Hey I did another rhyme!)  
  
So what do you think of this chapter? The next one will hopefully be a lot funnier! So for now…..chow!  
(A/N: I did it again!) 


	5. Hello? Wrong story!

A/N: ………………..Ok I'm trying very carefully…...not to rhyme…. in this chapter…. AND REMEMBER FOLKS THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN BOUGHT TO YOU BY GALAXY CHOCOLATE BARS- SMOOTH AND RICH! (Just how we like out men!)

The 5 boys stood there. Fred and George looked excited, while Ron and Harry looked like they were about to throw up a couple of kangaroo rats. 

(A/N: ??...Um…I think it means anxious)

"Well get on with it!" Cho snapped with a smile on her lips.

"We might as well…" Fred laughed.

"No forget this!" Draco yelled, he removed his wand from his pocket, which was full of sand, and changed himself back into his normal clothes. "I'm leaving!!!"

"Malfoy don't be such a spoil sport!" George shouted.

"Actually to tell the truth we don't want to do it either." Harry said as Ron nodded in agreement. While a pair of socks watched from the corner of the room…..

(A/N: IT'S ALL EVIE'S FAULT THAT WE'RE OBESSED WITH SOCKS!!!)

"But guys…." Hermione started to moan, until the door swung open again. Everyone turned to see who was there.

(A/N: Why? Why do characters seem to just think it's fine to invite themselves into my Fanfiction! WHY? *Author runs away crying*)

"Who's there!?" Ginny asked. Two tall figures entered the room, followed by a small plump person.

(A/N: Ok I'm back and it's time to play "Can you guess who?")

"The author says we got to play a guessing game." Ron, Fred, George and Ginny said all at once.

"Seriously, they should see someone about those voices." Draco whispered to Harry.

(A/N: Right, so who wants to go first?)

"I will!" Cho screamed, shattering a random shard of glass "I reckon, it's Snape, Dumbledore and Flitwick!"

(A/N: Maybe….Next)

"Um, ok I think its Remus, Sirius and Peter" Harry suggested, while Ron fought off some Gofers which were trying to mate with him.

(A/N: It could be..)

"What about… Lucius Malfoy, Lockhart and Dobby?" Fred asked

"Why those three?" Hermione asked.

"Because their the new characters introduced in the second book!" George stated 

Everyone stood in silence watching the boys in utter silence, except for a Cho was was feeding her pet Kookageon.

(A/N: It's a cross between a Pigeon and a Kookaburra) 

"Well I give up…" Draco sighed.

"Me too." Ginny said

"Yep." Harry sighed.

Ect.. ect.. ect…

(A/N: Would the new characters please reveal themselves!)

DUM DUM DUM! TUNE IN TO THE NEXT EDTION OF HEY POTTER! TRUTH OR DARE!!!! (Evil Voldemort Laugh) 


	6. Cho's Death

(A/N: So where were we?....oh right would the 3 characters reveal themselves)

The 3 people stepped forward, one looked a lot like Sirius with Black hair and a stumble, the short one was fat and had a wild red beard and red hair,

(A/N: Might be a Weasly?)

and the last one was a tall slender man with long blonde hair and the weirdest looking ears ever!

"Ok this doesn't look like Mordor!" Strider shouted "Gimili you took us to the wrong place AGAIN! I told you to ask for directions!" 

"Don't blame me, it was the Elf this time!" Gimili growled, they both turned on Legolas.

"Guys don't look at me like that!" Legolas pleaded

"I think we should just tie him up and leave him for the Gofers." Strider suggested.

They were about to pounce on Legolas when Harry stepped forward.

"Who the f*ck are you?" Harry asked "WAIT! Why can't I say f*ck?"

(A/N: Because we're trying to keep this fanfiction a PG-13!)

"Ah good." Strider asked Harry "Please would tho tell us what this place be?"

"Ah Strider, knock off the fake stuff!" Legolas complained "You know we don't really speak like that! You idiot!"

"Are you starting?" Strider said turning on Legolas with his sword.

"COME ON THEN!" Legolas removed his bow.

"Bring it on you bloody Elf!"

"Watch what you say you bitch!"

"Men please; there is no need for this!" Cho said standing up and using a spell to take Striders sword.

"WITCHCRAFT!!" Gimili yelled. But Legolas was quicker and shot an arrow right at Cho's heart and she fell down…dead. Then some socks came out of the shadows and took her body to eat. 

(A/N: Well that was random)

"Wow! Chill" Harry said "She was my friend!"

"Your friends with this Witch!" Strider gasped, taking his sword.

"We're all witches and Wizards, this is Hogwarts we train here."

"AHH! A whole school of them!"

"But we're good."

"Oh! That's ok then..." Strider said "I'm very sorry about my mates, their a bit edgy. What can we do to make it up to you?"

"YOU CAN JOIN IN OUR GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE!"

"OK" the newbie's all said in union.

"Wait what about Frodo?" Legolas asked.

"Oh." Gimili 

"Ah! Screw him to hell!" Strider growled "I never liked him anyway!"

(A/N: MWhahahahahha! ONE DOWN TEN TO GOE! Any please read and review! Only two more chapters to go!) 


	7. The authors appearance

VERY IMPORTANT FUN MESSAGE! So at the end of this chapter I your reviews please state which character you wish to be KILLED off! Ok Thanks! It's kind of a survivor/big brother thing!

"Right whose go was it?"

"Um…I dunno."

"OH LET ME HAVE A TURN!!!" Ginny pleaded. She leaned forward and spun the bottle. And it landed on Strider.

"Ok Aragorn…I want to kiss…Hermione actually, snog!"

"WHAT! I'm already in love with an elf!" Strider admitted, and everyone else turned to Legolas, "No not HIM a girl elf!"

"I don't care do it..." Ginny sniffed.

"But…"

"DO IT!" Ginny shouted.

Aragorn leaned forward and snogged Hermione, and it lasted what seemed forever.

"WOW!" Hermione exclaimed "Who ever this elf girl is she is very lucky!"

Strider smiled to herself.

(A/N: Right I don't like the way this is going…time for plan B!)

Suddenly a brown haired girl stormed into the room she was around the age of 13 and her name was Jenny. She ran over to Legolas and grabbed him by the hair, and dragged him out the room and transported him back to her house. Then she quickly ran back in and kicked Draco in the balls and left.

(A/N: Now Legolas is mine! My own! My precious!")

(L/G: SOMEONE HELP ME!!!)

(A/N: Oh stop complaining!)

"Ok well that was random" Harry sighed "First Cho gets an arrow in the heart and is eaten by socks then blonde is taken away by some random lunatic!"

(A/N: Hey!*Jenny stops kissing Legolas for a minute * us lunatics have feelings!)

"Ok my turn." Strider twirled the bottle and it landed on Fred. 

"O.k.…. Fred isn't it? Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!"

"Right I want you to ran around this room saying 'I'm gay and proud of it'"

OK!" Fred smiled he got up and started running around saying that when all of a sudden he tripped on a loose floorboard and landed face first on Gimili's axe. And died.

"Man we seem to be running out of friends." Hermione said.

(A/N: The strange thing is no matter what I do to the characters no one seems to really care! So time to vote who should be killed next and any suggestions as to how are welcome!)


	8. Dracos madness

A/N: Bonjour to all! Miss Black and I have worked things out, now we're a team!! Thanks for your reviews now here's the low down on who dies next! Mwhhahahahah Mwhahahahahaha!!

"You know I've completely forgotten whose turn it is." Ron said, scratching his head.

"Me too." Strider owned up.

(A/N: And me!)

(L/G: SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!!!)

(A/N: Shut up Legolas!*gags him* Now maybe you'll shut up.)

(L/G:*Breaks gags* She keeps snogging me!!!)

(A/N: No I don't I'm whispering in your month!)

"Please tell me one of you heard that!" Ginny asked, looking around the room.

"We did." Ron and George said, pushing Fred's dead body aside.

"Man this game has turned into truth or Die!?" Harry sighed, "So whose going next?"

"Wait." Ron said "If Fred did the dare it should be him but since he died, I guess Draco could?"

(A/N: WHY!! I KILLED YOUR BROTHER!!! NO EMOTIONS!!)

"Hey!" Ginny laughed "You're the author you're meant to give them emotions!"

(A/N: Oh yeah…Mwhahahahahaha) 

Suddenly George broke into tears and ran out the door, little a 12 year old blonde (going brunette) girl called Silje.

"Well at least he didn't die." Strider reassured them, then hearing a sudden crie of the killing curse in the hallway. "Ok never mind."

Ron leant forward and spun the bottle, and it landed on Hermione. 

(Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah*gasp*hahahahahahahahahah….)

"Ok stripper girl." Ron smiled "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!!"

"I dare you to feel Strider up!"

"Why does it always have to me!" Aragorn "did I not make it clear! I'M IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!!"

"I know." Ron smirked "It makes it twice as fun! NOW DO IT!"

Hermione crawled forward to Strider, who had a look of utter exasperated look on his face. Then a question popped into Hermione's head "Wait a sec! How old are you?"

"Um about 38?"

Hermione started hyperventilating and went light headed and died.

"Oh Great thanks a lot!" Harry said sarcastically. "Just what we need, another death!"

Then Draco picked up Gimili's axe and hacked the dwarf to death.

"Wow!" Ron cried "What the hell did you do that for you freak!?"

"Just thought I'd speed things up a bit." He sat back down, with a smirk upon his face.

(A/N: DIE YOU STUPID SLYTHERIN! GRYFFINDOR RULES ALL!!!)

"I think I better be going…" Ginny said, standing up and heading for the door. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Strider stood up and dragged her back by her waist "WE'RE GOING TO PLAY THIS GAME UNTIL THE LAST PERSON IS LEFT STANDING , NOW SIT!!"

A/N: Right, well I lied two more chapters to go! I do realise there is no plot but Truth or Dare doesn't usually any way! So vote off Either Draco…..Harry……Ginny….Strider….or Ron!! Chow! 

(TO BE UPDATED ON THE 15th OF JAN (England) ONCE MISS LUPIN HAS TRIANED HER NEW BATCH OF GOFERS WHICH MISS BLACK SENT HER!


	9. Secret agents

****

A/N: Ok I've had 8 large cups of coffee in 1 hour this can not be good for me.....Must control it! I'M SORRY I TOOK SO LONG BUT I WASN'T ALLOWED TO UPDATE UNTIL THE 20th! UNFAIR!

They all sat in what remained of the circle, giving each other death stares…

(A/N: This is like in western movies where you get a close up on their narrowed eyes)

…In silence they sat, not a word…until Ginny went and ruined it all.

"So who's go is it?!" She asked.

"I Dunno… I'm getting really freaked out by the way Draco's looking at me." Ron looked over to Malfoy who was still sitting there, silent with a smirk on his face.

"Um…Draco." Strider leaned over to lunatic "Now give me the axe…come on… just... OH MY GOD!!" Strider began to run around mad, after Draco had sliced his hand off. Don't worry he didn't die.

(A/N: Who wants to go fly on monkeys?!)

"Um…I think the author has gone crazy." Ron stared up at the ceiling.

"NO YOU DIPSHIT! She hasn't gone mad she's just hyper on coffee." Ginny sighed.

(A/N: Yeah tell it girlfriend…..)

Suddenly (man I hate that word) the door banged open again and two men in black suits and glasses stepped into the room. And strode over to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy?" One of them asked.

"No, I'm Harry Potter that's Draco Malfoy." Malfoy pointed at Harry, the men walked over to Potter.

"We are the FBI, and are here to arrest under suspicion of murder." They each took on of Harry's arms and dragged him out the room.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" Ginny yelled.

"AH!" Draco smirked "you'll get over it."

"Ok I want a turn." Ginny twirled the bottle and it landed on Ron "Ron truth or dare?"

"Better be truth, I don't want to die..."

"Right, tell us your deepest darkest secret."

Ron went bright red "I have a thing for Snape….I mean every time he walks in the room, I want to snog him..." Ron cried truthfully. "I LOVE HIM!"

(A/N: Well of course he's going to say it truthfully it's a truth!!!)

Strider looked confused like a little lost puppy…

(A/N: Aww bless his little socks…oh god)

Draco looked like he was about to keel over with laughter and Ginny looked like she was going to throw up………which she did.

(A/N: If you don't like gross things turn away…….now)

Ginny throw up vomit the colour of snot green, and the rest of here insides came out at the same time…

(A/N: EWWW..Gross!)

And sadly…hehe….Ginny died.

****

A/N: RIGHT NOW VOTE OFF THE NEXT CHARACTER! RON……STRIDER….OR DRACO!!! 


	10. Rush and Roulette?

A/N: EVERY BODY GONE SUFRIN'! SURFIN' USA! EVERY BODIES GON…Oh sorry didn't see you there! What the hell do you want? The next chapter? What the hell are you on about!? Truth or dare? Um I think you have the wrong person sorry! *author flies away*…………*flies back* Ok now I remember! Ok here it is!!

Strider reached forward and span the now worn out butter beer bottle and it landed on….RON!

(A/N: hey I give the people what they want!)

"Ok Ronald truth or dare!?" 

"DARE!"

"Right I want you to eat this!" Strider unzips his flies and a look of horror went over Ron's face but it soon faded as Strider took out a chocolate.

"You keep chocolates in you pants?" Draco enquired, still getting rid of some excess sand.

"Ah!" Strider smirked "this is no ordinary treat. It has been in existence for 23,900,485 years and has been passed own my family for generations. So Ron are you willing to try it?"

Ron looked at sweet as though it was something Draco had pooped up but reached out and took it….AND HE ATE IT!

He sat there for a while just chewing on it, when suddenly his throat began to bubble and exploded.

"WOW!" Strider exclaimed "I didn't think he would acutely take it!"

Draco looked at Strider and smirked "I have an item." He hit the bottle away and took out a pistol from his butt…I mean pocket. He removed 5 of the 6 bullets and spun the barrel.

"right here is how it works you put the gun to your head and pull the trigger and you just have to pray you don't have the bullet…ok?"

"Ok.." Strider agreed reluctantly.

"Right I'll go first!" Draco lifted the gun to his head and…nothing happed. "Your turn."

Aragorn raised the weapon slowly to his head and click…nothing happened.

"Only 4 more turns...but who will get it?" Draco smirked, as little gofers in the corner did a random dance to wave goodbye to everyone.

WARNING! NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! SO NOW VOTE DRACO OR STRIDER! CHOICES CHOICES!


	11. The insanity of it all!

A/N: Man it has been ages! I'm so sorry, Legolas and I went on a holiday (against his will) so any who here's the next and last chappie!!!

Draco stared hatefully at the gun; he raised it to his head and BANG!!!!!! Draco saw everything go white and all he could see were little singing hamsters every where he looked. Then it all went black.

(A/N: darkness utter darkness, sorry our house lights have gone out…)

Complete darkness….Then a light shone.

(A/N: YES! We have electricity!!!)

Draco suddenly sat up, cold sweat around him, and a tiny bit of sand. 

"What the?" He stuttered.

He got out of his bed and looked in his mirror. "I'm alive….It was a dream! IT WAS A DREAM!!!!"

(A/N: tee hee)

He ran down straight into the great hall, in just his heart covered boxers. Then he spotted Harry and his team. Draco rushed over. 

"Weasly your still here!!!" He hugged Ron and then hugged Hermione too. "AND POTTER YOUR STILL HERE!!" He kissed Harry on the lips.

"AHH!" Harry pushed Malfoy away. "Are you turning gay?!"

"NO! Potter, I'm just the happiest wizard alive!" Jumps around all happy and cheerful. Some witches wolf whistle at him.

"But where did Gimili, Strider and Legolas go?" Draco questioned.

"Who?" Hermione stuttered.

"The dwarf, human and elf..." 

Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at Draco like he was a crazy gopher.

"Get Madame Pomfrey..." Harry whispered. Ron nodded and left.

Second later Draco was being dragged up to the hospital ward, and on the way passed George, Fred and Cho.

"YEAH! YOUR STILL ALIVE!!!" Draco yelled at them.

"Um...Draco lay of the drugs ok?" Fred commented.

Draco was finally thrown into a bed and given huge amounts of medicines. He laid there, and they had kindly put him in a straight jacket. 

He sighed to himself, they were all alive still it was a dream. He was so happy. He rolled over and looked at the student in the bed next to him. It was a 13 year old girl.

"What happened to you?" Draco asked.

"I was beaten up by a certain elf." Jenny answered.

"Elf?" Draco turned white.

"Yes Draco…it wasn't a dream!" She laughed "IT WAS REAL!!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Draco yelled.

"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!" Jenny screamed.

A/N: um ok…..this is now classified as the most random story ever written, no plot what so ever! Tee hee! And Draco is now home at the local nut house! *evil voldie laugh*

Ok hope you enjoyed this fanfic I know I did! TEE HEE!


End file.
